


[F4M] "Roses Are Red": A Valentine's Day Gift For Daddy

by ProcrastibatingDude



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Adults, Begging, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Playful Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Teasing, Tickling, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastibatingDude/pseuds/ProcrastibatingDude
Summary: [F4M] "Roses Are Red": A Valentine's Day Gift For Daddy [ADULTS][incest][Valentine's Day poems][L-bombs][Daddy/Daughter][ddlg][playful][tickling][squeals][lots of giggles][teasing][blowjob][cheesy joke][deepthroat][begging][cunnilingus][orgasms][missionary][screaming orgasm]Made for adults only.
Kudos: 8





	[F4M] "Roses Are Red": A Valentine's Day Gift For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Performers: The placement of SFX, squeals, giggles, and kisses are suggestions. Feel free to move them, use them, or remove them as you please, but I do intend the overall tone to be playful.

Hi, Daddy! Happy Valentine's Day!

(giggle) Did you get those roses for Mom? And a card? Ooo...Daddy's gonna get lucky tonight! (giggle)

For me? Not Mom? Aw, Daddy...you shouldn't have!

"Roses are red;  
Violets are blue.  
Sugar is sweet,  
And so are you!"

Thank you Daddy. (kiss) I love you. (kiss)(giggle)

Daddy, look! I'm wearing the dress you got me for Christmas! Do you like it? (giggle)

Of course you don't remember the heels, Daddy. I bought them last week to make it easier for me to kiss you. (kiss) (giggle)

Let me put these in some water.

(SFX: water faucet)

(giggle) What are you doing, Daddy?

(SFX: water faucet ends; set vase on counter)

(squealy giggles) That tickles, Daddy!

Stop it! That...tickles! 

How would you like it if I tickled you? Huh? 

No, you stop!

You stop!

No, Daddy. I didn't get you a Valentine's Day gift. Why would I?

Don't you have a date with Mom? Isn't she your Valentine?

Oh, she doesn't have to know, does she?

I just got an idea for a Valentine's Day gift!

Come on Daddy! I'll race you to your room! 

Ready...set...GO!

(SFX: footsteps running while giggling, then jump and land on bed)

Come here, Daddy! (giggle)

(giggle) Daddy, stop! That tickles!

(squeal) Daddy! (giggle)

(gasp) Daddy...are you...are you hard? 

Do I make you horny, Daddy?

Am I sexy, Daddy?

You know what I just realized? That my birthday is November 14th. Which means...(giggle)...you and Mom fucked twenty-three years ago today! (squeal and giggle)

We can recreate that magical night!

Mmm...your cock feels so big. I bet Mom has a lot of fun with this. Doesn't she, Daddy?

Do you like it when I grab your cock like this? (giggle)

Let me just...unzip your pants.

(SFX: unzip)

(gasp) Oh my gosh, Daddy! (giggle) It's...(shivers, then squeal)

Do you want your little girl to suck your cock? Yeah? (giggles)

Well, you're just gonna have to wait. I need to kiss it first!

Daddy's (kiss) cock (kiss) gives (kiss) me (kiss) goose (kiss) bumps. (kiss) (giggle)

Roses are red; (kiss)  
Lilies are white. (kiss)  
Daughter is horny. (kiss)  
Daddy's gonna get lucky tonight! (kiss) (giggle)

Ooh! (kiss) So (kiss) impatient! (kiss) (giggle)

(squeals) Okay! Okay! (giggle)  
I'll suck it, Daddy. I promise!

(blowjob sounds)

Can you believe that your baby girl is sucking your cock?

(blowjob sounds)

Daddy! What to hear a joke?

"What did Cinderella say when she got to the ball?"

(deepthroat sounds)

(gasp) (giggle) Bet you didn't think I could do that, huh? (giggle)

My turn!

Roses are red;  
I'm such a tease.  
Go ahead Daddy!  
Open my knees! (giggle)

(squeal) Daddy! (squeal) Stop tickling me and start eating me!

(giggles and squeals) Daddy! I mean it!  
I need you to soothe my pussy tingles! (giggles) Pretty please?

(cunnilingus sounds)

Oh yes, Daddy! Just like that.

(cunnilingus sounds)

Daddy! Don't stop! I'm gonna cum!

(orgasm)

Oh, Daddy! (giggles) You know how to treat your princess!

(gasp) It's hard again, Daddy! (giggles)

Roses are red;  
I'm Daddy's sweet pea.  
It's Valentine's Day  
And I want him to fuck me!

Go ahead, Daddy! You know you want to... Let me wrap my legs around you!

(gasp) I love you, Daddy! (kiss)

(fucking sounds)

Ooh! [squeals] Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy! Yes, Daddy!

(fucking sounds)

Fuck me Daddy!

(fucking sounds)

Yes! Yes! Yes!

(fucking sounds)

Cum with me, Daddy! Cum in your baby girl's pussy!

(screaming orgasm)

(sigh) Oh, Daddy! This is the best Valentine's Day ever! (giggle)

(sigh) Let's just lay here and snuggle. (kiss)

Happy Valentine's Day, Daddy! (kiss) I love you.


End file.
